Until The End of Time
by Artisticnincompoop
Summary: As Fili and Kili travel further from home on their uncles quest to reclaim their mountain their feelings towards each other finally surface in the face of danger.


Until The End of Time

*None of these characters belong to me*

* * *

As Fili and Kili travel further from home on their uncles quest to reclaim their mountain their feelings towards each other finally surface in the face of danger.

Since they were children there was an unspoken rule that Fili was Kili's constant protector. Whenever he came home from practice or scouting with any sizable wound Fili would be there, a disapproving grimace on his face while wrapping the torn flesh into a bandage along with a mumble "Be more careful next time" as he finished the task. In reverse Kili would marvel at his brothers wounds only interested in the accompanying tale of its conception. Kili never thought to return the many favors given to him by his brother and helping him wrap the wounds as he retold the adventure. Fili would never admit it but he enjoyed watching his brothers face light up with excitement as he told him the details. And nothing would ever stop him from the pulling need to immediately heal Kili whenever he came waltzing in with his injuries. When they left their home for the first time with their uncle there was no foreseen change in these habits…

This journey was proving to be a means of a revelation for the both of them. The further they drew from their home the more they sensed a need to never separate. At almost every turn they made thus far brought some new form of danger or trouble. After knowing they could survive these troubles and get out mostly unharmed they rejoiced in it. They both longed for the excitement and danger.

All too soon did Kili learn their adventures would not always bring this sense of exhilaration. The trolls had been one thing, seeing Fili tied up and almost roasted by their fire. The sight filled his gut with a burning rage and if it weren't for their bindings he would have very much enjoyed ripping apart each and every one of the trolls. The feeling soon passed when they were saved by the wizard and the thrill managed to wipe away the strange new feeling in his gut. It was Fili who could not banish the strange and unclassifiable feelings he had while watching Kili on the ground next in line for dinner. He ignored the burning heat of the fire and instead he latched onto the sight of his brother each time he was wound in his direction. The thought that this of all their times together would be the last he might see Kili sunk his heart. While the others dug around in the Troll's cave he spent the few moments checking and double checking Kili for any serious damage all the while Kili objecting wanting to look inside the cave for himself. Once Fili released him he took two steps into the cave and turned right around almost vomiting from the stench. Fili laughed quietly at his younger brothers actions his heart filling with a comforting joy.

When they left Rivendell both were feeling as if they could conquer the world if they so wished. Their stomachs filled with somewhat decent food and a night of restful sleep. The trouble started again once they began to climb the mountain side. Kili didn't let on but he knew Fili had no taste for heights so he lead ahead of his brother his hand slightly held behind him in case Fili ever needed to steady himself. Fili took advantage of his brother's offering several times after the rain began to fall harder. The storm was relentless and the thunder shook the mountains with a great force. Or so they had thought it was the thunder.

The giants materialized from the mountain sides throwing large clumps of rock in every direction. Kili clung onto the side of the mountain his pace increasing with the others as they all dodged from the falling debris. Fili was desperately trying to keep up with his brother and the others in front of him as he shakily moved forwards. They all halted when the rock beneath them began to rumble and move. Fili called out for his brother realizing a crack in the giant was spreading between them. Kili turned stretching out his hand, despair filling him when he realized he forgot to leave his hand out once the giants had begun to move. The crack split to wide and his hand was left empty as Fili retracted his arm to steady himself realizing the feat would be impossible at that point. Fili was moved out of Kili's sight and the giant fell backwards allowing him and the others to move to a more secure ground. All of them regained their balance and looked up to see the remaining of their company still on the giants knee clinging onto the rock as it slid through the pass closer and closer the ragged stone wall ahead of them. Kili's breath froze in his lungs as they drew nearer while Thorin called out for Fili as the knee made impact with the mountain side.

Kili pushed pass some of the others as they all ran to the spot and relief flushed through him as he saw the blond hair of his brother in the pile of dwarfs now clumsily sprawled out on the path. Their eyes met as Thorin pulled Fili up and a silent assessment of the others well being crossed over both their faces. When they noticed the Hobbit was missing Thorin quickly retrieved him almost falling himself but luckily that was the last of their falls until they found the abandoned cave. Kili noted this was the second time his heart had swelled with the new feeling towards his brother. This time the feeling could not be swiped away so easily. Something had changed in the both of them since their departure. Kili could literally feel an invisible pull leading him in Fili's direction. A need filled him, a need to be close and hold him, to never let him go. Twice now he was uncertain if he could ever see his brother again. Watch as his face filled with lines as he smiled. Or look into his eyes and see the loving concern when he had done something foolish.

When they had all laid down for sleep Kili placed his sleeping bag slightly closer Fili's then he usually would have. These new sensations and thoughts plagued his mind and refused to let him rest long after Fili had sunk into his slumber. His heart beat quickened when Fili turned from his back to face him, his features still peacefully in a deep sleep. His mouth slung open only slightly, emitting a very low snore as his chest gently rose and fell. Kili couldn't resist any longer and he stretched out his hand slowly and shaking as his fingers reached Fili's hairline a top his forehead. His heart spiraled in his chest as he softly ran his fingers through the blond hair. Fili's eyes opened in a sputtering fashion but Kili did not retract his hand intoxicated by the emotions these actions were creating inside of him.

"Kili?" Fili whispered watching his brother's eyes lovingly trace his own features. Kili quickly hushed him bringing his fingers down and along the line of his undeveloped beard. Fili watched frozen in his skin his eyes lingering on Kili's lips as he quieted him. Kili brought his hand over his skillfully braided mustache grazing Fili's soft lips as he went, unknowingly inching forward. Fili felt a fire spark inside of him fiercer then anything Smaug had to offer as Kili pressed their foreheads together. He darted his eyes back and forth between Kili's own and his lips. As Kili lowered his hand to Fili's hip pulling him closer he closed his eyes and brought his own hand to rest on the back of Kili's neck. Want and desperation flooded his mind as Kili's ever looming lips drew nearer his. He reopened his eyes to see Kili closing his and his heart thumped loudly as he felt his brother's warm breath caress his mouth. His eyes closed again tightly as their lips lightly traced together. Fili almost pulled Kili into a crushing kiss but was startled from their embrace by the yells of the others in a warning. The ground collapsed beneath them before there was any chance of escape.

Fili and Kili had no time for confusion only regret that they had not stayed more alert. After the goblins had rounded them up and began leading them deeper into their city Fili ignored the pain from their whips taking every hit and only stumbling slightly trying to reach Kili but each time he got close a goblin would push him further. Not all the stories in the world could have prepared him for the hideous sight of the goblin king. Soon after Thorin was recognized and the goblins began to sing their foul songs once more Fili looked around at the faces of his companions questioning if any of them had seen him and Kili. If they had been seen it was far from any of their thoughts now. Kili needed to reach Fili but now was not the time as the goblins began their attack once discovering Thorin's weapon of choice. Not soon enough Gandalf appeared once again to save them. They ran through the city for their lives and all Fili could think about was Kili when he saw him almost struck by several arrows before he took cover behind a wooden ladder. Kili had never been particularly skilled with the sword but he was defending himself smoothly as they carried forwards.

Out of nowhere came the Goblin king once more before Gandalf struck him down for good. The wooden bridge beneath them snapped dragging them all far down into the mountain. They all yelled in terror as they plunged downwards. Immediately after their landing Fili peered over the edge he was on to look for Kili and he saw him there smiling that silly grin up at him right before Bofur cursed them and the goblin king's body came crashing down onto them.

Fili wanted to scoop Kili up and run him as far away as he could from all this chaos. The thought seemed so right like never before, running from danger instead of their usual running towards it. He would not have a moment to begin figuring out these thoughts for a while yet. Their troubles were far from over after they fled the goblin infested mountain. Both of their thoughts were shoved aside when they saw Thorin fall at the hands of his lifelong enemy. They charged together protecting their fallen uncle fighting side by side until by luck the eagles arrived to rid them of their battle. Fili sighed when the first eagle swept away one of their attackers. Kili watched on with amazement but soon concern filled him seeing Thorin's still body lifted away and shortly after Fili was taken. He ran forwards trying to catch the eagle that took Fili but the claws of another wrapped him up and flew him over the edge. He yelled as it dropped him and he crashed down onto the back of another that Fili was already on. Fili looked back at him concern flooding his eyes as he looked back to Thorin. Kili wrapped his arms around Fili's waist and watched along with Fili as Thorin remained unmoving.

Once they had landed things seemed bright again. The hobbit's words had filled all of their hearts with hope as they began their way towards the mountain. Kili became confused when Fili hardly spoke with him as they traveled into the night. He attempted to start a few conversations knowing full well speaking about their actions in front of the others would be unwise but Fili managed to avoid any conversation each time. At last when they chose to stop for the night Kili pulled him away from the group not caring what the others thought they were up to. He was not expecting Fili to pull him into the tightest hug of his life when they had moved out of sight. They stood there holding onto each other unashamed enjoying the other's touch.

"I can't do this Kili. I already worry for you to much and now everything-" Kili cut him off pulling him flush against his body and taking his lips. Fili hesitated only for a moment before gripping onto Kili's arms and forcing him into a tree trunk. Kili grunted at the force and gasped as Fili's hands began to slide under his shirt as his tongue forced its way into his mouth. In an instant all the years spent together made sense, never wanting to be apart and only just tolerating it when necessary. Fili wanted to touch Kili everywhere at once wanted to release everything he felt, to make him know just what he was experiencing. The fire that he created inside of him.

"I'm yours." Kili moaned out between their kiss which only elected a loud moan from Fili who could feel his inside still burning.

"And I yours." He responded while unclasping Kili's pants. Kili opened his eyes to see the fervent look in Filis'. His hands began to move feeling Kili's need grind against his. He lowered Fili's pants just as quickly as Fili had lowered his. His hand slowly traced the underside of Fili's hardness as he began to kiss him once more. Fili's lips parted releasing another moan as Kili grasped his cock in his hand kissing him back with a force. He ran his hands down Kili's side to his thighs and lifted his legs up to his hips. Kili gulped in surprise at Fili's sudden strength. The motion only causing more tension in his groin. He softly licked at Fili's lips and felt his lovers' excitement nearing his entrance. He froze worry hitting him, he had never done anything like this before, he wanted Fili desperately but he was scared. Fili sensing his brothers tenseness' kissed down his neck softly biting here and there. "I'll be gentle." Kili shuttered at Fili's hot breath on his ear and nodded his head too distracted for speaking.

Fili soon began to slide into Kili worry on his face the whole time as Kili's scrunched up in pain. "Keep- going…ugh." Kili grunted when Fili stilled. Fili obeyed and forced his whole length inside as Kili panted, his fingers digging into Fili's shoulders. Shortly after the pain began to lessen and he moved his hips against Fili's, urgently needing the friction between them. Fili held tightly onto Kili's hips as he thrust inside him repeatedly already feeling as if he was about to spill.

"Oh fuck Kili-" He groaned out enjoying Kili's tightness wrapped around him. Kili pushed himself closer to Fili the friction of his shaft rubbing against Fili's warm built chest driving him mad. Kili cried out as the first waves of pleasure rippled through him Fili taking his mouth to silence them both as he came throbbing inside of Kili. Both of them shuddered with pleasure. Fili planting soft kisses up and along Kili's jaw line as he gently pulled out of him. They both strapped their pants back on and Kili dragged Fili down to the ground as he leaned up against their tree. Fili didn't complain as he rested between Kili legs his head lying happily on his chest while he listened to his slowing heart beat.

"I wish we had gone on this adventure sooner." Kili quietly laughed running his fingers through Fili's sweat laden hair. Fili chuckled in agreement before they both grew too tired to keep their eyes open. They woke again before the sun had risen and sneaked back into camp while Bofur was keeping watch. He just gave them a small nod ignoring their messy state and turned back to the dark forest while they laid next to each other in their sleeping bags. Fili wasn't going to waste another day of his life without making sure Kili knew his love for him from this moment on. He grabbed his brother's hand holding onto it tightly and Kili smiled at him across the way tangling his fingers with Fili's. Neither cared if what they had was wrong, they would love each other until the end of all time.


End file.
